Finding love in interesting places
by Caiuslover
Summary: Taking my shot at the plot where Mr.Sir's niece comes to camp green lake. Adding my own twist of course. Alexandria is disowned by her parents, so in order to avoid becoming a ward of the state she goes to stay with her uncle. Pay attention to the warning
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning there will be female-slash!! Don't like then don't read. **_

I got off the bus, and looked around at Camp Green Lake. There was nothing green about it. I heaved a great big sigh. Well, welcome to your new home, I thought with little enthusiasm. I walked into the office area figuring that is where I would find my uncle. I walked in only to find the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Okay so maybe that was taking it a bit over the top, but she was still very beautiful. With red hair and freckles.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked in the sexest southern drawl.

"I'm looking for my Uncle, I figured he would be in the office waiting for me to get here."

"You must be Marion's niece. I'm the Warden here at Camp Green Lake." She held out her hand which I shook.

"Well I see you two have already met." My uncle Marion said while stepping into the office. "Sorry about not being here when you got here but we are having some problems with your sleeping arrangements. I refuse to let you be thrown in with the boy's for your safety so we are in a bit of a bind. It wouldn't be appropriate for you to share a tent with any of the grown men, including me even though I'm your uncle. The foster care lady gave me strict guide-lines that I have to follow to stay your guardian. I don't want you in foster care, I've heard stories." He looked upset that he had been my guardian for less then 24 hours and was already having trouble meeting the requirements. The Warden just shook her head.

"Don't worry, Marion, She can stay with me." The Warden smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. It keep me from screaming with joy at being close to her. "You should call me Lou, since it looks like we will be getting to know one another. Besides, it'll be nice to have another girl around the place." She continued.

"I don't know how you stand it being around guys all the time." I joked back.

"Do you want to go put your stuff in the cabin. Thank goodness I have that spare bedroom. I would hate for you to have had to go to foster care simple because we didn't have a place to put you."

"I'd love too. Uncle Marion, don't forget that you need to show me the ropes." I said following the Warden, when she suddenly stopped. She gave a deathly glare at my uncle.

"Tell me you didn't tell the poor girl she'd be digging did you?" She sounded pissed. I interrupted not wanting my uncle to lose his job for something he didn't do.

"No, he didn't. I'm really thankful that you are letting me stay here. I told my uncle that I was willing to help in any way that I can. He told me that you could use more hands in the kitchen. He said I didn't have too but the way I see it I'm not just going to stay here like a bump on a log." As I said all this the Warden calmed down. She turned and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you want to help out. It just sounded like something your uncle would do. I don't think you should have to dig like the delinquents. You didn't do anything wrong. It least I don't think you did. Your uncle never did tell me what your parents sent you out here for?" She ended the statement on a questioning note. I looked at my uncle begging him to come up with something.

"She did something that isn't against the law but her parents didn't like it. In fact what she did wasn't bad it just made her parents mad. I'll let her tell you when she's ready." Her uncle said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"That sounds fair." The Warden turned on her cowboy booted heel. I followed her. Life at Camp Green Lake just got a whole lot more interesting. It certainly didn't look like the death sentence I thought it was going to be. For the first time since my parents disowned me my life was starting to look up.

An: Please review to tell me what you think. If your going to review just to tell me that two females shouldn't be together don't bother. Other then that I wouldn't mind constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning there will be female-slash!! Don't like then don't read. **_

The first thing that I noticed when I stepped into the Lou's cabin was the air-conditioning. It was refreshing after being out in the extremely hot Texas air.

"Your room is over this way." Lou said showing her what was obviously a guest room that hadn't been used in years. "Go ahead and put you stuff down. I'll help you fix it up a bit if you'd like."

"That would be great if you don't mind." I said. Hoping she really didn't mind.

"Not at all, I would have cleaned it up myself if I realized someone would be using it, but some company and help will be great." Lou said as she left to go get the cleaning stuff we would need to get the room clean enough for me to stay in. We spent most of the morning cleaning. We chatted while working. Lou didn't once try to pry about what I had done to cause my parents to kick me out, respecting the fact that I'd tell her when I was ready. We talked about things like how old I was and where I had gone to school. I told her that I had just turned 17, and how I'd been home-schooled.

"Well at least that won't change for you. Your Uncle probably hasn't thought of what to do with you for school. He has too many responsibilities here to home-school you. Plus he is dumber then a door-knob at times. It looks like I'll be teaching you too. I usually don't have to deal with punishment issues, and almost everything I have to do is paperwork which I do in here. So I can teach you at the same time."

"That sounds good to me." We finished cleaning my room. "I'd love to stay and chat but I need to find my uncle so that he can show me what to do in the kitchen's.

"That's fine, that'll give me time to finish my paperwork for tonight. By the way, don't eat that slop in the kitchen, You'll eat dinner with me."

"Alright, but hopefully with a girl in that kitchen it won't be slop any more." Lou laughed, and it sounded like bells.

I exited the cabin and headed out to find my uncle.

An: Please review to tell me what you think. If your going to review just to tell me that two females shouldn't be together don't bother. Other then that I wouldn't mind constructive criticism. Also hopefully the chapters will get longer as I get into the story. This is my first fic for Holes and I haven't got the feel of the characters down just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I found my Uncle yelling at some of the delinquents. Same typical Uncle Marion, I laughed. He turned around and glared at me before continuing speaking with the delinquents. After he was done he turned to me and jerked his head in his normal just follow me fashion. As he went he kept spitting out sunflower seeds. 

"Um, Uncle Marion, what's with the sunflower seeds."

"I give up smokin'" Uncle Marion said with a glare in my direction.

" You mean to tell me I've been bugging you since I was five to stop smoking and your just now stopping." Again all I got was a glare. Uncle Marion slammed the door on his way into the mess hall. I quickly followed, chuckling the entire time. 

"Now listen up, this here's my niece and she'll be helping you boys out with the cooking. You are to both listen to her and treat her with the up most respect, and if I find out that any of you have tried anything you will regret it." He turned and looked at me. " Now then they just finished making dinner, and now they will go ahead and make breakfast so they don't have to get up even earlier to do it in the morning." Uncle Marion turned and left. 

"So what are we making for breakfast?" One boy held out a pan full of tortillas with honey, and I made a face. " That's the same shit, Uncle Sir use to make me for breakfast when I use to stay with him. I don't care what you boys have done no one deserves my Uncle's horrible recipes." I chuckled but I was nervous I knew I would be in trouble if I accidentally say Uncle Marion's real name. I'm not sure why but all I know is that here at Camp Green Lake when the boys are around he is Uncle Sir. I took another glance down at the tortillas and made a face. They had already almost finished the breakfast. Tomorrow I decided was when I'd take control of the food, for now I would just be a helping hand. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I got back from the Kitchens Lou already had dinner ready. It was weird how fast she had become Lou usually after an adult told me to call them by their first name I usually still slipped up and more often then not accidentally used their last name. Dinner was great the conversation light just basic getting to know each other stuff. I still didn't tell her my secret and she still didn't ask. I felt more calm then I had in days, in fact I was the calmest I'd been since I'd realized that I liked women. I had known the day would come that my parents would find out and kick me out, I had constantly been on edge waiting for them to figure it out. Here there wasn't that same feeling with dread. Even though I hadn't told Lou yet some how I got the feeling she would be okay with it. That it wouldn't really bother her. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I awoke the next morning at four thirty. Four thirty comes awfully quickly. I don't know how the boys do it every morning. I was just glad to know that I was able to go back to sleep for another hour before I needed to go to the Kitchen to help make the lunches. With that thought I drifted off for another hour. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lou came in to wake me up. I was not a happy camper, who get's up this early! 

"You need to get up if you want breakfast before you go to the Kitchens to help out." 

"Five more minutes" I begged, I was not a morning person. 

"Nope now get up," and with that she tipped the bed over. I got up and watched as she left the room. I pulled out some clothes that would help keep me cool, as well as some sunscreen. Twenty minutes and a shower later I was in the kitchen where Lou had breakfast ready. 

"Thanks, I'll get up earlier tomorrow and cook breakfast tomorrow." I was ashamed not only did I give her trouble by not just getting up, she went through the trouble of making breakfast for both of us. 

She gave me a smile " Don't worry about it, but tomorrow please got up yourself. I don't want to go bed tipping every morning." I gave her a smile,

" Sure, sorry about this morning. I'm not a morning person." 

" So I saw" We sat down to eat. It was delicious apparently Lou could cook. I saw the cook on the stove and jumped up. 

"I'm late Uncle Marion will be mad!" I ran out the door. 

I skidded to a stop in front of the Kitchens. I walked in, my Uncle smiled at me. Guess I was wrong about him being mad. He didn't seem to really care.

"Basically the lunch is a sandwich an apple and some chips."(sorry if the lunch is wrong I can't find my book and the only thing I could remember is the sandwich.) 

"So no real cooking more assembling and putting in a bag." My Uncle would never change, he avoided cooking anything like the plague. 

" Yep, that's all those delinquents deserve." He started making the sandwiches, and I joined in it was boring but my uncle and I got the chance to catch up with each other. I hadn't seen him in years. My dad and Uncle where not close and my Uncle was far too busy to come out to see his brother and niece. He started telling me about this group called d-tent that had been getting on his nerves especially Stanley Yelnats the fourth. I pretended to be interested, from what I got the kid had covered for one of his friends who stole my Uncle's sun flower seeds. 

(an: hopefully the longer update will make up for the fact it's been awhile! I hope you enjoy and please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

( An: I sort of forgot to put in that Mr. Sir's face was bruised, I finally found my book though!)

When we got to the place where the D Tent boys were digging, I could tell that my Uncle had it in for Stanley. He gave him his bagged lunch but didn't give him any more water. As he was giving the other boys their lunch I snuck him some, Lou was right sometimes my uncle could be dumber then a doorknob, if one of the boys died because they weren't given water then the whole place could get in trouble not just my Uncle. I really didn't want to go to foster care, especially not with Lou around. I'm just going to have to talk to him about it. When he had finished and got back in the truck I joined him.

" You know if Stanley dies because you didn't give him water they will close this place and not only you but everyone else here can face prison time for rights violations, especially if they find anything else that is against the law."

I had already find something's that were against the law, but they were just little cut corners that didn't really hurt anybody. I didn't really care about the boy's they were delinquents and were there to learn so that they could become a member of society that helps and doesn't hinder it. Wow was it just me or was I spending wayyyyyyyyyyyy to much time with Dr. Pendanski. As soon as I got back from helping Uncle Marion I went back to the cabin, I wouldn't have to worry about being home schooled just yet since it was in July. I got back to the Cabin and Lou was there. She was doing paper work. She was really pretty, she looked up and smiled I smiled back. I went into the guest room so she had the space to get her work done, I read until it was time for me to head back to the Kitchen's to help with dinner, and breakfast. We made some better oatmeal. I think the guys were happy to finally get someone who knew how to cook. That and it got my Uncle off their backs.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day was a kid nicknamed Zigzag's birthday, he asked for an extra juice my Uncle gave it to him. I think I was beginning to rub off on my Uncle a bit. He seemed a lot happy now that I was here. I think that he was glad to finally see me more then once every 5 years. We fixed the lunch and Dr. Pendanski offered to go take it out to the boys so my Uncle and Me went to the Warden's cabin. He wanted to make sure I wasn't giving her too much trouble. It was kind of sad, that me and my Uncle liked the same woman. He knew that I would never give her trouble but he that was his excuse to try to get back in her good books after the incident with Stanley.

He knocked on the door, I was allowed to just go ahead and go in, but he knew that he was not. Lou answered the door and looked between us wondering partly why I hadn't just gone in and why my Uncle was their.

"Come on in the air's on." We went in and I sat down.

" I just wanted to make sure my niece was behaving herself for you. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't too much trouble." She just stared at him for a moment and when she went to answer she was interrupted by a gun shot that sounded from the lake. We all three looked at each other then they ran for her car I went too. Apparently Lou can drive extremely well, not only can she drive faster then anybody I've ever met she was dodging all the holes too! We didn't even crash. When we got out there no body was died Dr. Pendanski had used the gun to break up a fight. Caveman as everyone called Stanley had Zero digging his holes, and was teaching him to read. I thought the teaching him to read was nice but how selfish was it to expect something in return.

I decided from that moment that I really did not like Stanley Yelnats. The Adults decided that their shouldn't be any more learning sessions even if Stanley did dig his own hole. Then Zero hit Dr. Pendanski with a shovel, which I thought was brilliant I probably would have done the same thing if someone was treating me like I was that stupid. He took off, Lou told the other counselors not to shot him because they couldn't have an investigation. I agreed this place broke so many laws it was insane. I didn't really care though what ever scared the hell into these boys was probably good for them. Lou said he'd come back for water, and they would get him then. She looked at her fingernails and said it was time to paint them again. I knew what she meant it was the same reason I knew my Uncle didn't have a chance with her. If he had made her mad enough for her to scratch him with fresh coat of rattlesnake venom on her fingers then the chances were that she didn't like him too much. She told the D tent boys that there still needed to be seven holes. I hoped the other boys made Stanley do it. Lou, Uncle Marion, and me got back into her car and headed back to her cabin. She told my Uncle that he needed to leave, that she needed some peace and quiet, I went to follow my uncle when she said that she wanted me in the cabin just in case the fight had caused a stir in the other boys and prompted more fights. That made me Uncle look a little spooked. I guess he forgot that it was suppose to be his turn to take the food out which means that I would have been with him when the fight started. I don't think he liked that idea very much.

"Do as she says and get in that cabin" He stalked off to the Lake to make sure none of the other boys got any ideas. Lou just shook her head and followed me into the cabin.

" Please don't hit Zero with that stuff when he get's back. Can't you just make him dig more then one hole or ask the Judge that sentenced him here to give him more time for running?" She looked at me.

"We can trust you right?" She looked at the things around her house that had to deal with K.B I had always thought that it was always just a fascination with the outlaws of the old west sort of an Ironic thing since she was a warden. I had the feeling though that their was more to the story and there was.

"And that's the reason we are so afraid of an investigation." Lou was looking at me.

" Okay, I understand. So are you guys close to finding it!" She just stared at me.

" So wait your telling me that you don't really care that we are breaking a lot of laws just to find a lot of money that is buried somewhere under all of this dirt."

"Not really, I figure that what ever scares these boys into behaving is probably good for them and hey if you get something out of it too, then good for you." She smiled at me, I keep looking at her and then I decided that it was fair that she had told me her secret and I had yet to tell her mine.

"So you told me your secret, I guess it's only fair that I tell you mine. The reason that my parent's kicked me out was because I came out to them." She stared at me.

" I told them I was a lesbian." She kept staring and I really didn't know how I could make her understand. And then she started to laugh. She laughed and Laughed and Laughed.

"Is that all you did! Don't worry, I'm not going to kick you out I'd be a hypocrite if I did." Now it was my turn to stare.


	5. Chapter 5

An: sorry it took longer then I wanted to update, me and my girlfriend broke up and I've been trying to adjust.

I stared at Lou like she was crazy. I couldn't believe it she was a lesbian, how lucky could I get! " That would explain why you don't take a second look at Uncle Marion. Then again he is pretty ugly even for a guy, though don't tell him I said that." Lou just keep chuckling. She keep smiling at me and I automatically smiled back. Then she seemed to snap out of it.

"I figured that may have been the case, I saw the way you looked at me from time to time." She sighed, " But we can not act on any lust that we may feel for one another, you are still a minor and I could get in a lot of trouble, and there is honestly too much at stake for me to let that happen." I could feel my eyes feel with tears and took of out of the cabin, of course money was more important when it came to me it always was, my father was a politician and he knew that most of his financial backers would support his opponents if they found out that he had a homosexual daughter, so he kicked me out to show them that he didn't approve. I was sick of it, no body wanted me.

I don't know how long I ran but I was way out of Camp Green Lake when I stopped. I was still on the lake and there was still lots of holes but no body was digging out here. I sat down on the dirt and began to cry, I was so sick of no body wanting me. Correction she wanted me out of lust, at least she didn't take advantage of me because of her not wanting to risk not being able to find that money that was somewhere on the lake. I decided to keep walking maybe as long as I was acting childish enough to run off then I could at least play it off by doing something useful by trying to find Zero. The first thing I was going to do if I found him would be to ask what his real name was. I was sick of calling him Zero it wasn't right, and I knew better then must people what it was like when everyone thought you were worth nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at Camp Green Lake (in Lou and Marion's point of views, starting with Lou's)

I stared at her as her eyes started to fill with tears, and she ran out the door. I tried to stop her but she didn't stop I don't even think she heard me call her name. " Great Lou, look what you did now, no wonder you suck at relationships." I whispered this out loud to myself. I had always talked to myself after doing something incredible stupid. I paused thinking what I was going to do, trying to put off the inevitable of having to tell her Uncle of her running off and having to tell him the reason why, so that she wouldn't get in trouble. I got in my car to go find Alexandria's Uncle where ever he was on the Lake.

I finally found him after 20 minutes of searching I had no clue where she was now, she would be out of Camp Green Lake by now, maybe I should have just tried to follow her instead of staring in shock. I walked up to Marion, he looked extremely shocked to see me, as did the other boys. The only time I came out of my cabin was for extreme discipline problems or if someone had found something on the Lake. I motioned for Marion to come with me and used my cell to phone one of the other counselors to take over for Marion.

" What's the problem, Lou." Asked Marion, he must have realized that something was extremely wrong because I knew I had to look pale. We got in my car so that we could talk in private. I started to drive and as I drove, I started to explain. " I did something extremely stupid, your niece told me that she was a lesbian, which I of course have no problem considering that I am as well." I paused to give him a break to digest the fact that he never had a shot with me, though I think he had already had figured that out but hearing it was another thing. " Any way I told her that nothing could happen between us, because I knew she liked me, and I told her it was because I couldn't risk going to jail. I also practically told her that it was just lust and would pass for both of us after awhile anyway." I had never seen Marion so mad, and he had never been mad at me before not even when I had gave him those scars on his face, he had blamed Stanley. So I gave a deep breath and was about to continue when he interrupted "Let me guess the reason your telling me this, is because she ran off isn't it." I couldn't really reply to that so I just nodded my head yes. He sighed and we both started to look for her as we went further into the lake, hoping we would get to her before the Lizards did, how did we forget to mention the lizards, we didn't know but we did.

Marion's point of view

How she could do that to my niece I didn't know, but it was the first time I've ever been mad at her, and it wasn't even because I had found out I didn't have a chance I had already pretty much figured that part out, there is one thing that I don't mess around with and that is my family, I loved my niece and if I couldn't have Lou then I would be glad to know that someone like my niece had her instead, but no Lou had to be the little miss tough person she always acts like. We keep looking out the windows, hoping that she was okay, I'd never forgive myself if she died.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I thought I saw someone up ahead and started to head that way, as I got closer I could tell that it was Zero. I decided to call out to him,

" hey Zero!" He turned around and stopped, I was surprised I thought I would have to run after him. I caught up to him and realized that he looked really thirsty I took my canteen that I forgot that I had on that I used in the kitchens so that the other boys didn't get envious. I gave it too him and he took a long drink.

" Thanks" was all he said.

I looked at him and decided to stick to my original question,

" So what's your real name? He just stared at me and then said quietly "Hector"

I smiled, " You really need to come back to camp, I've already made sure you won't get in a lot of trouble, they won't do anything to bad, they may seem like bad people but they don't really want you guys hurt."

He just looked at me and said, " Why do you even care, I've seen the way you look at the guys you act like they are scum."

I sighed " you know that must of the guys there have committed crimes and if everyone treats them like they are the victims then they are going to think they can get away with it. And the reason I care is because I just get the vibe from you that you didn't do anything really bad, plus I can relate to people thinking you are a zero."

He just looked at me and sighed, " I was homeless, I stole a pair of shoes." I looked at him, " that is horrible, did you explain to the judge that you needed a pair, he should have put you somewhere, where you can have a family who takes care of you not put you in prison."

" That's the way it goes, sometimes judge's think it's better for us to be in here, at least we get regular meals." We sat in silence and all of the sudden we saw a car heading our way.

" If your going to try to stay away from the camp" I said as I stared at the car knowing I was in trouble "Then I would run right now"

He just stared at me and said " Nah, I'll go back and apologize to Pendanski." We waited as the car pulled up, both Lou and my Uncle got out. They both looked at Zero," I'm not going to run, Alexandria convinced me to come back and that it was stupid to run away, I think I was a bit sun stroked like the other guys said."

They just nodded at him, he seemed confused that they didn't seem to care, they were both looking at me and then he said " What did she run away too or something?"

I blushed and he started to laugh, "Opps, so I guess I'm not the only out law in these here parts"

I laughed back and stopped when I saw my Uncle's face, he started to talk " I don't care what Lou said to you, and yes she told me what she said, you didn't have the right to run off like you did. You had both of us worried sick about you, do you realize that this is a camp for Juvenile delinquents not girl scout camp, not to mention you ran out into the middle of what is pretty much a mini desert, you could have died." After the day I had, I couldn't help it I started to cry, not the soft pretty little tears either we are talking big nasty snotty tears, with everyone staring at me having no clue what to do. Finally Lou seemed to snap out of it and hugged me, while rubbing my back whispering that it was going to be okay and that she was sorry, that she hadn't meant it the way it had come out. We all got into the car and headed back, I was hoping that my uncle wouldn't give me to big of a punishment.

" Hey Alexandria?" Zero said my name in a questioning tone.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What did you mean when you said that you knew what it was like to have people think of you as nothing more then a zero?" I looked down wishing he hadn't said that in front of Lou and my Uncle. I could tell that they were all waiting for my reply, " My father was more then willing to get rid of me, me coming out as a lesbian was just the perfect excuse. It said that it was because he didn't approve but the bloody politician was only worried about the people backing his next campaign finding out. He never really liked me anyway, He seemed to think that I didn't look enough like him. I don't think he believed my mother when she said I was his." I stared out the car window, I didn't want to say anything else about the subject, I just wanted to go back to the cabin and to my room and sleep. It was with that thought that I fall fast asleep in Lou's car. I didn't feel Uncle Marion carrying me inside all the while he was trying not to cry in front of his boss. He had no idea that his brother had treated me so badly. As he sat me on the bed, he was a bit embarrassed, but knew it had to be done, " Hey Lou can you get her into her p.j's. She really hates to sleep in her clothes." Lou just nodded her head and showed him out of the cabin. She changed me into my p.j's and after a little thought gave me a kiss on my forehead and smoothed my hair away from me face. "I'll take care of you, my little one"

An: That is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories excluding one shots!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

An: after a very long break from writing this story I'm back! I have been working at my originals and growing as a writer. Plus I was gaining the experience I needed to really write this story the way it needs to be written.

Chapter six: Waking up and shaking up

It has always amazed me what a good nights sleep can do. You can go to sleep thinking the whole world is against you and that everything is wrong only to wake up ready to face whatever it was that got you down the day before. I knew that at some point today I would have to face Uncle Marion's questions about what all had happened. I always had made sure that he didn't find out about the border-line abuse. My father had never laid a hand on me, but mentally there were many scars that went deep down. All the times I was brushed aside as a kid sitting on the sidelines of campaigns. I remember a few times were I was left alone with complete strangers. It was a miracle that nothing bad ever happened to me.

My parents were too busy with their lives to care about me. The only times they really did talk to me was to complain that I wasn't doing enough. I had to have perfect grades and volunteer and play sports. I had to be the perfect daughter don't get me wrong I okay with volunteering that probably the one thing my parents made me do that I didn't mind. Everything else I thought should have been my decision.

I heard the trumpet's going off telling the boys it was time to get up. I decided to get up as well. After sleeping all day I wasn't tired anymore. I figured I could get in a shower quickly so that I could cook breakfast for Lou and me. I felt kind of bad for running off. Uncle Marion had looked so scared and she looked really guilty and sad. I shouldn't have been so sensitive. I had just given her the be more careful you could get in trouble speech and when she did do something that was more cautious I ran off in tears. I really was a mess. I turned on the water. That was the one bad thing about Camp Green Lake. Even the Warden didn't have a hot water tank so cold water plus the air conditioning made for one freezing me. I washed my hair and then worked my way down my body with the wash cloth. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. As I dried off and reached for my clothes, when I stopped and blushed. I fell asleep in the car so how the hell did I get in my p.j's? I immediately narrowed it down to two choices. Either Uncle Marion had changed me or Lou had. I felt my face heat up. I didn't think I wanted to know which one had changed me. Both options were embarrassing for different reasons.

I entered the kitchen and started digging around in the fridge. I got out the eggs, cheese, bacon, and mushrooms. I was going to make Lou my amazing omelet. I had yet to find a person who didn't like it. I cracked the eggs into a bowl and added some milk and whisked the eggs. Then I started cooking. I got so lost in it that I didn't notice Lou wake up or her coming into the kitchen.

"How're you feeling?" I jumped and let out a little squeak. I turned to look at her. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. I started to feel guilty all over again.

"I'm okay" I answered, I keep staring at my feet so she didn't see me crying. I felt so horrible, I caused so many people to worry about me. Lou took steps toward me and lifted my face up with her hands and started rubbing the tears away with her thumbs.

"sweetheart, what's the matter? If it's about yesterday, I'm not mad at you, and your uncle isn't either. We were just worried about you, the boys aren't the only dangerous thing around here. There are scorpions, rattlesnakes, and then there are the yellow spotted lizards. The yellow spotted lizards are extremely poisonous one bite from one of them will kill you." She pulled me closer into a hug and I keep crying. I felt so stupid, only I would run into a desert full of poisonous animals when I needed time to think.

I smelt the mushrooms were done so I pulled out of the hug to dish out the plates and set them on the table. We ate in silence and then it was time for me to head out to the kitchen's.

I walked as slowly to the kitchen as I could. I knew that I was going to have to talk to Uncle Marion. Finally it happened the moment of dread, I had arrived at the Kitchen. I took a deep breath and released it, Lou had said he wasn't mad at me just worried. I hoped she was right, Uncle Marion had never been mad at me before so I had no idea what to expect. I pushed open the door…

This is a line

That wasn't what I expected. I was prepared for every situation except for this. Uncle Marion wasn't there. Dr. Pendanski was, apparently my Uncle needed to run some errands and had left for the day. I heaved a great big sigh. I was stuck with Pendanski for the day.

"So I heard you ran off yesterday. Want to talk about it?" He asked while we were assembling some lunch for the boys.

"I appreciate the concern but unlike the boys, I've been made aware that you are not a doctor. I'm defiantly not spilling my guts to an adult that I barely even know that doesn't have a medical degree that could actually help me." He smiled at me.

" I may not have gone to medical school or where ever it is that physiatrists go to school. But I do have practice, I don't just stand around nilly willy shaking my head at the boys and saying how does that make you feel. I give them what they need, an adult that can't help them out of the situation they got themselves in but is still willing to sit and listen to them just talk about the stuff that has happened to them. Most of these boys have never had an adult that has cared enough to just listen. So since you played the your not a doctor card then just keep this in mind. Whenever you think you know me enough and you need to talk you can come to me. I'm not going to rush out and tell your Uncle or Lou and any of the counselors." He finished talking right as we finished the last bag. Now we just had to load them in the truck. I smiled at Dr. Pendanski, maybe he wasn't as horrible as I thought he was but I was still curious about Hector.

"So what's your problem with Hector anyway?" I asked him while we got into the water truck.

"You mean besides the fact he hit me with a shovel yesterday. I heard you got him to come back." He looked kind of grouchy at the mention of Hector. I wasn't going to drop it. It was the only thing keeping me from thinking he was an okay guy. It would be nice to have someone to talk to.

"Yes, besides the fact that he had every right to be pissed when you treated him like an idiot and then hit you with the shovel for it." He smiled at me. He does that a lot I've noticed.

"I don't like the fact that he doesn't talk about anything. I don't think he's stupid, I think he has an attitude problem that makes him think he is better then everyone else just because his crime wasn't as bad as some of the other boys."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because he is really shy. He grow up homeless and most people don't like doctors. They scare people especially people that aren't use to them. He might not be seeing it from the adult willing to listen prospective, I mean he got sent to prison for stealing something he needed. He obviously hasn't had anyone listen or take care of him before. He probably doesn't know that you want to help. It's also plainly obvious even to the boys that there is something more going on here then just prison time. It makes it harder for them to trust you. I'm not even sure if I should trust you. Hector is never going to like you or trust you now the only thing you can really do is just back off. Start calling him by his name like you do the other boys."

We got to the first group of boys and handed them their water and lunches. Dr. Pendanski looked lost in thought about what I had said to him. I wondered if he was going to take my advice. We loaded back up in the truck when he finally replied.

"I know you've been told everything, and your right there is more going on here and the main thing is the money buried here. That doesn't mean that's it though. I really do want to help these boys. I can do them both at the same time. We can do both, help these boys and get that money. We're not bad people, Alexandria. Your Uncle, Lou, and me. Even the other counselors have their good points. Sure we are manipulating the system a bit but did you know that out of all the Juvenile programs for troubled teens that commit crimes Camp Green Lake has a higher percentage of teens that do not end back up in prison. It's tough love and it's working." He finished on that pleading note. The one people always get when they truly believe what they are saying and just praying for the other people to realize they are right.

"I know it's working. I never said I had a problem with what you guys do. I think you should be a little more careful about breaking state laws but other then that I don't have a problem with it. I had a problem with you not treating Hector like every other boy here. It wasn't right, he didn't deserve it."

We got to the next group and handed out the lunches. We continued to do that until we got to the last group and headed back to the kitchens. The rest of the trip was quiet we understood one another now. I headed back to the cabin. I wasn't needed back at the kitchens for awhile and it would be nice to be in the air conditioning. I step into the cabin and froze in shock. Lou was bandaging my uncle who looked like he had gotten into a bar fight.

"Of all the idiotic things for you to do. Do you ever think before you act? Why is it that all men's first reactions to any problem is to go hit someone." Uncle Marion started to get up when he saw me but Lou pushed him back down. "I'm not done fixing you up and I have a few more words to say to you. I mean could you have been any more reckless. Do you want to end up back in prison."

"Oh cramp Lou, my niece is behind you. She didn't know I'd ever been to prison but thank you so much for dropping that bomb shell on her. That's exactly what she needed after the last couple of days she's had." I just looked at my uncle in shock, when was he in prison? I knew it was possible. There was always long periods of time in between visit's. It could have been any of those times.

"When?" Shit my voice was coming out choked. Why I'm a crying every five minutes. "why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you think that was something I wanted you to know? I didn't want you thinking badly of me. I made a mistake, I needed money so I robbed a bank. I got out early for good behavior and no body was hurt during the robbery."

"So what did you do this time?" I pulled up a chair I didn't think I could stand anymore.

" I went to pay that brother of mine a little visit. He needed to be given a good ass whipping to teach him a lesson. He shouldn't get away with treating you the way he did." He gave me a small smile and grimaced with pain. " No body treats my niece like that."

"Okay you big baby your done. Next time there is a problem don't use your fists. Get the boys to cook dinner. Alexandria is spending the rest of the day with me. Your right she's had several upsets in the last couple of days, she needs to relax." Uncle Marion just nodded his head he kissed me on the forehead and left the cabin.

"how're you doing, pumpkin?" Lou asked, she came around and started rubbing my shoulders. I slumped down, I suddenly felt drained. It was too much, all of a sudden I had a bunch of people that cared. Gone were the days were I could go do stupid dangerous crap and get away with it. People cared enough to stop me, cared enough to go beat the crap out of the people that had treated me like I didn't matter.

"Come on Hon, We'll see what's on TV." She tugged me to the couch and laid me down she sat on the end of the couch that had my feet on it and put them up in her lap.

" I talked to Pendanski today. I think he is finally going to lay off Hector a bit. At least treat him like he does all the other boys." I told Lou, I was proud of myself for that.

"Good, I've been telling him for awhile now to lay off a bit. Hector isn't a bad kid. And any attitude problem he has is in Pendanski's imagination."

"So why can't Hector be taught to read. I agree that Stanley needs to dig his own hole. But Stanley did say that he would dig his hole from now on and teach him."

"Because, it's too much temptation to go back to what was going on. With Stanley teaching him to read Hector will still feel obligated to help Stanley and as you saw yesterday that just causes problems with the other boys. It's too much of a risk." She was looking at the TV, but not really watching it. Finally she turned to look at me, "it's not right that he has never been taught or taken care off. He deserves to be able to read and write and everything else that other children in this country are taught and have. It's not right that he was born into so much poverty that he was never given that chance. A lot of the boys here, come from those types of situations. We can't help them all Alexandria. But we can teach them that it's better to try to find another way other then crime. That the punishment for crimes is harder then whatever struggle they go through to make their way up in the world." She gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead. We settled in to watch the TV. I was going to help Hector learn how to read. He wouldn't have to give me anything for it. He deserved this, I knew that Lou knew my plans. She had that little smile on her face that said that she would have been disappointed if I wasn't going "behind" her back to teach him. Their wasn't anything she could do for these boys other then tough love. She was an authority figure and she needed to stay that she that no one got hurt. I on the other hand was their age and on their level. I could try to knock some sense into them.

An: ha, it's done!!!!!!!!! Hopefully my readers haven't given up on this story! Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

An: after a very long break from writing this story I'm back! I have been working at my originals and growing as a writer. Plus I was gaining the experience I needed to really write this story the way it needs to be written.

Chapter seven:

Lou decided to turn in early and I decided to head out to see Hector. I wanted to offer to teach him. It was in the evening, and most of the boys were still in the Wreck Room but D tent had Counseling tonight. I was halfway there when I was grabbed from behind.

"How about we have some fun." I struggled, his hand was over my mouth so screaming wasn't helping. I knew that it had to be someone from Tent B. All the tents were divided up by the crimes committed. Tent A had the murders, B the rapist, C the arsonists, D was theft and E was disorderly conduct whatever that meant. F was the counselors. He started dragging me towards the lake. It took him about ten minutes to get me far enough out that there was more holes and harder to find us. He checked the hole for yellow spotted lizards then jumped at the same time as pulling me down into the hole too.

"Don't worry, Your going to enjoy this." He breathed into my ear.

This is a line

Lou's point of view:

I turned over yet again. I had to admit I was worried. I knew that Alexandria had gone back out to see Hector but with Marion hurt and Pendanski doing the counseling session we were short with People watching the boys. I got up knowing I wasn't going to sleep until I knew she was okay. I picked up the walkie talkie that all the counselors had one.

" Pendanski."

"Yes, Warden?"

"Alexandria headed over that way to speak to Hector, Did she make it okay?"

"she's not here yet."

"She should be she left about 15 minutes ago.""shit." I switched the Walkie talkie so that it broadcast to all of the counselors.

"Counselors get your tents together and do a head check. Then keep them all in the Wreck Room, one counselor stay with the boys and the rest report to me. One of the boys grabbed Marion's niece."

Alexandria point of view:

I started crying. I was what they called a baby dyke. It means that I knew that I was a lesbian without having slept with either guys or girls. In other words I was a virgin. Which meant this fucking hurt. I wanted to curl up and die. Every movement of his hips made me want to throw up and finally I was sick of holding it. I threw up all over him. That just got me a slap across the face. It seemed like I had been here forever but I knew that it was only five minutes so far. Suddenly He was pulled off me. I was pulled out of the hole and gently pushed into Lou's arms. It was my Uncle that had pulled me out. He went over to the boy that I had found out was named Max. He started screaming and if two of the other counselors hadn't been holding him back he would be beating him.

"Shush it's okay sweetie it's okay." Lou was holding me tight and my head was against her chest. She started to pull me towards her cabin, she stopped in front of one of the counselors.

"Get a hold of the attorney general. I want him out of this facility. I want him transferred to an adult prison." With that she started walking us back to the cabin again. We reached the door and she pulled it open slamming it behind her.

"I'm sorry" I felt so bad. I was making things difficult for her again. I should have known better. The afternoons are the most dangerous because they boys aren't supervised as much. And they were down a counselor too because of Uncle Marion's injuries.

" That's get you cleaned up." She pulled me into the bathroom and started to run water.

Since of course there wasn't hot water. I couldn't use scolding hot water like I wanted to. She sat me on the toilet seat and started to pull off my ripped clothes. Setting them in a pile, she helped me stand up and get in the water. Lou grabbed the wash cloth and getting it wet she put some body wash on it. She started on my face, getting the dirt and tear tracks off of my face. She kept going down getting everywhere before she stopped. She had reach my private area.

"Do you want me to, or do you want to get it yourself?" She whispered. I hadn't realized she was close to tears before she started talking.

"Can you do it? It's going to hurt and I don't trust myself to keep going. It needs to be cleaned." She nodded and taking extra care to be gentle scrubbed away the evidence of the rape. We didn't need it there were more then enough witnesses. It hurt badly, and I started crying again. This time Lou started to cry with me. She hugged me to her not caring that I was getting her wet. She held me for awhile before finishing cleaning me. She washed my hair too. It would have been sort of romantic too if it had been in any other situation. She pulled me up and walked me to my room pulling out my favorite p.j's. She pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead and sat with me until I fell asleep.

An: I know it's horrible but I figured that something bad should happen. I mean it's just not practical for her to not get hurt or the boys try something. I mean they are there for a reason. I also added some of the other tents to the story!


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENTION: I'm starting college so all of my stories are on hiatus. I'm sorry everyone but I'm going to be working during the breaks and working while at school so I won't have time to update stories. When I'm not in class or studying I'll be working. It's going to be a long 4 years. If someone wants to adopt my stories just let me know. I'll let you know where I was going with them. You can decided to take the direction they were going with or take them a different direction if you wish. I know it sounds like I'm not coming back but I might, I don't even know if I'm coming back or not. It will just depend on how I feel about fanfiction after college. I might out grow it while I'm away. But I'd like to leave on the note of saying you have all been great. And I hope you had as much fun reading my stories as I did writing them.


End file.
